Bleach meet Naruto
by NarHinaFan
Summary: The rookies are all grown up, Married, have children. Until this one day when a Menos Grande attacks Konoha. Who will save them? The Hokage? Or will the bleach characters come and help? Read to find out what happens! 'I plan on making 10 chapters at least 20k'


A cry was heard throughout Konoha hospital, A cry of a baby, room 325, Naruto's and Hinata's room, this would be there third and last baby. They had 2 sons, Shiroku age 6,and Kohaku age 2. The kids were busy hoping around waiting for the baby.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!, is it a girl or a boy!?" Kohaku asked as he tip toed up to see. Hinata just giggled and told him.

"Shiro-kun, it's a girl, you and your brother are gonna be big brothers" Hinata said as she smiled.

"There are my special people!" Said a man with the Hokage robes, he was standing by door leaning against it.

"Daddy's here!" Kohaku said as he and his brother ran towards the man.

"Naruto-kun, you finally made it, I thought you had paperwork?" Hinata said as she held her baby in her arms.

"Yea, I did, but this right here gives me an excuse to come and visit my family" Naruto said as he walked towards Hinata with his 2 sons in his arms.

"May I?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and Naruto put down his sons as she handed him there daughter.

"So Beautiful, Have you figured out a name for her yet?" Naruto asked as the baby lift up one of her chubby hands to put on Naruto's left cheek.

"She likes you, But no I haven't yet" Hinata said looking down.

"Well then, how about, Yasumi?" Naruto asked looking down on the Blue and blonde haired baby. She had blonde in the tips o her hair. Hinata's eyes shot open and she said.

"N-Naruto-kun!, that's a wonderful name!" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto.

"Mommy, your too loud" Kohaku said as he covered his ears.

"Sorry Ko-kun" Hinata said a she giggled.

'Knock,Knock'

"Come in!" Hinata said as she and the others looked towards the door, only to see, There friends and there family.

"Yachiru-chan!" Shiroku yelled as he ran towards the 4 year old girl.

"Shiroku-kun!" Yachiru said, she looked at her pink haired mother, she nodded and Yachiru ran full speed towards Kohaku. They sat on the floor and began to talk.

"Sakura-chan, Guys, hey what's up?" Hinata said.

"Aw, a baby girl, hey Hinata-chan, we came to drop by and say our hi's" Tenten said as she held her newborn in her arms.

"Aw, thank you guys" Hinata said.

"So, have you named her yet?" Asked Temari, her daughter sleeping on her back.

"Yep, Yasumi's her name" Naruto said said as she looked into the Babies Lavender eyes.

"She has your eyes Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he gazed at Yasumi's eyes. The group looked at Naruto as he gazed upon the baby.

"Dobe?" Sasuke said as he stepped up.

A vein popped up on Naruto's forehead as he handed the baby to Hinata.

"Sasuke-teme, may I speak with you please?" Naruto asked in a kind, mature tone.

"Yes dobe" Sasuke smirked. All the men walked out while the girls and Hinata's two sons stayed.

"Mommy, Mommy, what are Otou-san and Uncle Sasuke doing?" Kohaku asked his mother as he looked at his sister. The girls giggle cause he called Sasuke uncle.

"There having there adult talk" Hinata said as she looked at her sons and smiled.

"Why don't you go play with Yachiru, Shinta, and Your brother, Hmm?" Hinata asked.

"Ok Mommy!" Kohaku said as he ran to his brother and friends.

"Mind if I hold her?" Asked Sakura.

Hinata nodded and handed the baby to Sakura.

"Aww, Hinata, she looks just like you!" Sakura yelled scaring the kids and baby. The baby let out a high pitched cry.

"Itai!...Hinata!" Sakura said as she handed the baby to Hinata and she covered her ears. Hinata grabbed the baby and whispered sweet nothings in her ears and the baby quiet downed. The group was shocks wondering 'How she did that'.

"H-Hinata, how'd you do that?" Ino asked.

"I told her the same poem my mother told me when I was a baby"

Hinata said.

"Well do you mind doing it for me?" Tenten said as she was patting the baby's back trying to make it quiet down.

(Naruto Shippuden Opening, Blue Sky)"Ok,_ You say if you could fly, you would never come back _

_You aimed for that blue, blue sky_

_You've yet to remember "sadness" _

_Just now began to grasp "pain" _

_Even the feelings I held onto for you _

_Are just now changing into words_

_As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world _

_Spread your wings and take off_

_You say if you could fly, you would never come back _

_You aimed for those white, white clouds _

_If you break through, you know you'll find it_

_So try until you break free to that blue, blue sky _

_That blue, blue sky _

_That blue, blue sky_

_With a sound like all civility was gone _

_The rusted, old window broke_

_Look, you're so sick of looking at that cage that you're throwing it away _

_Without ever looking back again _

_That throbbing beat takes your breath away _

_And you kick open that window and take off_

_You said if you could run, you would obtain it _

_You're tempted by that distant, distant voice _

_It grasps your far too dazzling hand _

_Until you pursue that blue, blue sky_

_I understand that you are falling _

_But still, continue to follow the light_

_You say if you could fly, you would never come back _

_You searched for those white, white clouds _

_If you break through, you know you'll find it _

_So try until you break free to that blue, blue sky_

_That blue, blue sky _

_That blue, blue sky_" as she finished her song she noticed the kids fell asleep. The girl looked on in awe and she finished her song.

"Hinata" Sakura said as she looked at her sleeping baby in her arms.

"T-that was beautiful" Temari said as she looked at her sleeping daughter.

"Ino go check in the guys" Sakura told Ino as she picked up Yachiru.

"There up but wondering what beautiful voice that was" Ino said giggling.

"Hinata-Hime!" Yelled Naruto as he barged in.

"Y-you heard that beautiful voice?, it was like I was atop heaven" Naruto said daydreaming. Hinata blushed and raised her hand.

"A-ano, That was me" Hinata said as she looked away from Naruto and the others. Naruto walked to the other side and cupped her face.

"Why hide your face from me heh?" Naruto asked as he pressed his lips tenderly against hers.

"Ugh get a room guys!" Yelled Sakura as she punched Naruto in the head. This woke up the kids and the babies.

"Itaii!...Sakura-san!" Naruto yelled. Then Tsunade came through the door.

"Out, Everyone out, it's late, go home, Naruto-kun take the kids with you, Hinata needs rest" she said as she pushed everyone out.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan, ill come by tomorrow!" Naruto yelled from across the hall. Hinata heard an ow and could tell Sakura hit it for being loud in the hospital.

"Night" Hinata whispered as she held her baby close into her arms.

* * *

-Next Day-

Hinata winced as she felt something sharp enter her skin.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" The woman asked as she took off her gloves.

"I'm fine" Hinata said as she looked at her daughters pale face.

"Ok, that's great" the women said as she was exiting.

"Hey, Ano um when do I get out?" Hinata asked.

"Um, lets see" the women said as she checked the log.

"Hmm, 5:00, the next 10 minute, so if you want you can put on your clothes" the women said as she left her to dress.

"Hmm, what should I put on?" Hinata said.

"Maybe this" said a voice causing Hinata to jump and look around.

"Up here" the voice said. Hinata looked up and smiled.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, how Long gave you been there?" He asked as she took off her shirt and pants leaving her in her underwear and laced bra.

"Well, since 5:10" he said as he got down from the roof and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Here, put this on" Naruto said as he handed Hinata some clothes.

It was A white cut top that had one short sleeve and the other long sleeved, and a jounin vest, it showed a bit of cleavage, she had on some shorts that went mid-thigh and had in son black knee length ninja sandals, her long hair flowing down past her waist.

"Nice!" Naruto yelled.

'Knock, Knock' "Hinata-sama, it's time for you to leave" a women said as she left the door.

"Ok, lets go home!" Naruto yelled as he picked up his daughter and shushined away. Hinata knocked on the door to let them know she left as she shushined home.

"Ahh, Home sweet home!" Hinata yelled as she took off her ninja sandals and walked towards the couch and planted her self there. She lay flat on her tummy and her legs dangled over the edge. Naruto laughed and put there baby in a play pin where she'd lay asleep. He walked to the couch and lifted up Hinata's head, sat, and put her head on top of his lap.

"You can't possibly be falling asleep Hina. It's 5:20 and your tired" Naruto said as he tangled his hands in her hair.

"No, I'm not. Where's Shiroku and Kohaku?" Hinata asked as she lifted up her head to see.

"Right here!" Said a blued haired boy as he jumped on his mothers back. And a blonde haired boy on his fathers neck.

"Oof, heh, Hey Kohaku, whatcha doing hmm?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing mommy, you see what we did?!, we snuck up on you! We are gonna be great ninjas y'know!" Kohaku said.

"That's right Kohaku-Ototo!, Dattebayo!" The blonde haired boy said as he lifted up a fist. Hinata and Naruto Chuckled at there two look alikes.

"Mommy, Daddy can we go to the park! Please oh please!" Shiroku said as he yanked on his fathers hair and Naruto winced.

"Ok, Ok we can go just stop pulled on daddy's hair!" Naruto yelled as he pulled the boy off and placed him on his mothers back.

"Yay!" The boys said in unison as they hopped off Hinata's back and ran to go change. Shiroku came out with his Black shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl and some white shorts, he had blue ninja sandals.

Kohaku came out in his white shirt with orange flames, black pants and black ninja sandals, Having help from his brother.

"Great Naruto-kun, mind grabbing Yasumi? Ill grab the boys hand" Hinata said as the boys grabbed into Hinata.

"Alright, hey Hinata it's already 5:40, ill have to come back in an 1 to 3 hours" Naruto yelled as he picked up the sleeping baby.

"Lets go!" Hinata said as she walked down the crowded road. People were waving and smiling at the couple and there kids.

"Hey, can't we move any faster?" Shiroku asked.

"Why not, hmm?" Hinata asked as they sped up. They managed to make it the park in 5 minutes only to find there friends and there kids.

"Naruto, Hinata!" Ino yelled as she ran towards the mini group. Hinata let go of Shiroku and Kohaku's hand and the two boys sped off towards Kiba's son Kiho and Sakura's daughter Yachiru.

"Hey guys!" Hinata yelled.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Temari asked as she handed Shikamaru the sleeping baby girl.

Naruto gave Yasumi to Hinata to go and sit with the guys while the kids play. It was after 8:00 and the gang was leaving.

"Hina?, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said as he was staring the sleeping beauty. He noticed she was asleep and so were Kohaku and Shiroku.

Kohaku had his head in Hinata's lap while Shiroku was sleeping on Hinata's chest. Naruto chuckled and grabbed the three kids, Shunshined away. He came back and picked up Hinata bridal style and Shunshined home.

"Hmm, Naruto-kun, that feels great" Hinata mumbled in her sleep as she had a blush on her cheeks.

"Hmm, Hina's having perverted dreams about me" Naruto laughed as he lowered Hinata who shot open her eyes panting heavily and wet in some places.

"So? What were you dreaming about?" Naruto asked inching closer to her face. Hinata blushed and closed her legs but Naruto slipped a hand in her inner thigh. This made her blush even more then before.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Asked Naruto as he got so close you can smell his breath.

"Umm, I was um, dreaming about umm, 'you and me" Hinata said whispering the last part.

"What was that?, I can't hear you" Naruto asked as he kissed her jaw line.

"Hmm, Don't you have work?" Hinata said as her breath was becoming ragged.

"Hmm, I Guess. Your a lucky one" Naruto said he hopped out if the Namikaze estate. Hinata layed down and soon almost fell asleep if not being tapped by two little hands. Kohaku and Shiroku tapping there mothers back.

"Mommy, Kohaku had a nightmare and me too" Shiroku said as his little brother had a blanket wrapped around his body rubbing his eyes. Hinata scooped up little Kohaku and placed him under the covers where he soon fell asleep. She motioned for Shiroku to hop on the bed where she'd place him under the covers where he too soon fell asleep. Hinata noticed her attire and hopped off the bed so she can change, She slipped off her clothes and put in one of Naruto's big shirts and crawled into bed...But what she heard quickly made her jump right in her feat. It was a war cry of a creature with a white mask, ohh how huge this sucker was, it was as tall as the Hokage monument if not taller. It seemed to be charging up a weird 'Jutsu'. It shot and it blew up half the town.

"M-mommy!, w-what is that Shiroku yelled as his little brother latched into him. Hinata ran to her daughters room and picked her up. She ran back to the room changed into ninja gear and said.

"Shiroku, you think you can carry Yasumi?" Hinata asked.

"Yes mommy I can!" Shiroku said as he grabbed Kohaku's hand and ran to his mother. She handed the newborn to Shiroku and told them.

"Kids grab on, tightly" Hinata said as they two boys grabbed onto Hinata for dear life. She Shunshined to the Hokage office to find Naruto getting ready to exit the window.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried.

"Hinata-Hime, escort te villagers to the Monument, Ohh and I love you" he smiled as he ran out towards the Menos.

"Kids hold on tight!" Hinata yelled as the kids grabbed on again. He Shunshined to the Hokage monument to find out that it wa filled with people, to be exact, it was everyone in the village included Konoha 12s kids.

"Go over towards the others and stay here!" Hinata said firmly.

"No mommy don't go!" Kohaku said latching into Hinata's leg.

"I'm sorry Ko-kun, ill come back for you, Mommy promises" Hinata said as she kissed both her sons and daughters foreheads and left.

"Hinata!, I told you to stay back!" Naruto yelled as he threw Jutsu's at the Menos.

"I'm not gonna loose you, Never, I promise you that!, and I never go back on my words!" Hinata yelled as she charged chakra to her fist and punched the Menos, it went back a few feet and got it's self right back up.

"Ughh, it won't stay down!" Naruto yelled as he charged up a giant Rasengan. He laughed his Rasengan at the creature an it flew back a few feet as well but got back up.

"Ughh, we need some freaking help here!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the Menos and how big it was. It was then a bright white light showed up and 6 people showed up.

Those people were Ichigo Kurosaki, Inoue Orihime, Kuchiki Rukia, Uryuu Ishida, Abarai Renji, And Chad.

"W-who are you!?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the group of people.

A strawberry haired man looked down and said.

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

* * *

**_So how was this story?, Hehe, Great, Awsome, Ok or maybe bad? Let me know what you think in your reviews._**

**_Naruto: Hey Kurosaki-san, why'd you show up so freaking late, My whole village could have been destroyed y'know!_**

**_Ichigo: What ever! You should be glad I showed up!_**

**_Konoha and Karakura Town: Shut Up!_**

**_Hinata: But, I agree with Naruto-kun._**

**_Orihime: What!, If we didn't make it there in time your petit village would have been destroyed!_**

**_Hinata: Psh, what ever Inoue-san! If you'd arrive on time maybe jut maybe we'd survive this!._**

**_Konoha 12 and Soul society: We agree with none of you, shut the hell up and Shay!, End the story._**

**_Shay: Sorry. Geez._**

**_Turns off tv_**

**_Good Bye!_**


End file.
